Fateful Night
by darkness36
Summary: Elly eased his pain. Krelian gladly recieved. Summary inside. Contains Lemon, not for anyone under 18.


**This is a lemon from chapter 157 of ****Xenogears after the fall. ****It is a very good and long story. If you have not read it and are a xenogears fan, I would check it out. Just Google it and it will come up. There is a lack of stories for this game and I really liked that chapter so I did a lemon on it. **

Elly looked into Krelian's eyes as she kissed him. This was the only way she knew to ease and heal his pain. Elly finally opened her mouth letting her tongue enter his mouth as he followed with it. It did not take Krelian's wounded mind long enough to see Sophia in Elly.

Elly felt his tongue touch hers, as he then deepened the kiss.

"Mmmph…" Elly moaned out a little surprised.

Her mind had set clear this task and she was going to perform. Despite the guilt and shame she felt for betraying her beloved. Howaver for just tonight she had to heal him in the only way she thought would work.

Finally, their kiss broke as Krelian backed away and held her face with his hands. "Sophia…" Krelian said.

Elly shut and reopened her eyes, "Yes…" Elly said as she raised her hands to her uniform and began unbuckling the straps. Krelian watched as she lowered the uniform off her body. Elly lowered it to the floor as she kicked off the remainder leaving her completely nude.

Krelian was at awe at the auburn haired goddess in front of him. Her long hair falling behind her back as her pale pearl skin shined in the light of Mekava.

"I shall love you." Elly said hiding her shame. Her nipples hardened in the cool air as she felt Krelian's hands stroke down her neck as he kissed her again. It was a quick kiss, which he soon lowered down to her neck nibbling softly.

Elly shut her eyes and lightly moaned.

Krelian kissed down her collar and finally reached her beautiful breasts, which he lightly squeezed at first earning another moan from Elly.

Krelian stuck out his tongue and licked her hard nipple.

"Hah…" Elly moaned out.

Krelian swirled his tongue around her nipple before lightly biting and squeezing the other one.

Elly felt her body loosen; she held back the tears to her eyes. Only one man ever had her and now she felt like a loose whore. However, she had to do this for him.

Krelian sucked and became a little more forceful on her breasts as Elly leaned back against the wall of the room she was in.

Finally, Krelian let go as Elly smiled at him and started unbuckling his uniform.

She got the shirt off as he admired her. Both of her breasts still filled with saliva.

Elly made up her mind and got on her knees as she worked on his pants and got them off leaving him bare like her.

Elly looked up into his eyes as she saw his longing, and knowing he was not seeing her he was seeing Sophia.

Elly stared at his member as she lightly grabbed it and began stroking it gaining a few groans from him.

Elly shook for a second before she stuck out her tongue letting it drag up his member.

Krelian reached up and fisted her long hair as Elly stroked his cock. Elly licked down and opened her mouth as she took one of his balls into her mouth. She sucked heavily then ran her tongue up his member to the tip and licked a few times.

Krelian's eyes were shut as she stroked her hair before grabbing onto it again.

Elly was still inexperienced at this but she opened her mouth and let it stretch over Krelian's cock. He was not as big as Fei was but it was still difficult.

Krelian let out a moan as Elly sucked running her tongue around his member. Finally, Elly started bobbing her head up and down his member as Krelian latched on with both hands.

"Mmmph…" Elly groaned out as he was forcing her further up his cock.

Elly gagged for a second before she got used to it and began sucking again.

"Aaah…Sophia…" Krelian said after a few more minutes.

Elly opened her eyes as Krelian latched on.

Elly's eyes widened as she felt his cum enter her mouth.

Elly felt disgusted for a second before she began swallowing hoping to give him a better performance.

After a few more seconds, Krelian pulled his cock out of her mouth as Elly panted. Their bodies began moisten with sweat.

Elly looked up again as Krelian gently pulled her to her feet hugging her lightly before kissing her again.

Elly slightly moaned before Krelian lifted her up bridal style still kissing her.

Krelian reached the slab from which Elly awoke from and gently sat her on the edge releasing their kiss.

Krelian knelt down as he kissed her breasts again then going down to her stomach. Elly got goose bumps before Krelian stroked her smooth bare legs before kissing her thighs.

To her shame, she felt herself moisten.

Krelian stood back up before slightly standing Elly up and turning her around. With a gentle push, Elly was on her hands and knees as she felt Krelian grip her ass.

Fear for a second ran through her.

"Sophia…I have always loved you…" Krelian said grabbing his cock and putting it into position.

Elly cried out as Krelian thrust into her quickly.

Elly gritted her teeth for a second as at least she lost her maidenhood to the one she really loves.

Krelian waited for a second before he grabbed her hips and began thrusting.

Elly moaned as he went in and out of her moving her own hips hoping to add to his pleasure.

Her moistened body began catching her long hair as Krelian lightly bent down kissing and running his tongue up her back.

"Hah…ah…ahhh." Elly moaned out as he kept going faster.

Krelian bent down and grabbed both of her slim arms in his hands pulling her back.

Elly felt a little pain but the pleasure was unimaginable to her shame.

Krelian went one for a few more minutes before he released her arms pulling her upward as he still thrust into her.

Reaching for her chin, he turned her head slightly so he could kiss her thrusting his tongue back into her mouth, which she met.

Elly moaned, as all he kept saying was Sophia's name.

Elly pinched her own breasts as Krelian thrust into her.

Finally, he stopped as she opened her eyes.

Krelian pulled out of her as he turned her back around and sat her one the slab.

Gently pushing her one her back he moved in front of her.

Elly opened her legs moving them so he could have access to her. This was her favorite position.

Krelian got into place and stopped. Elly wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I have to have you Sophia." Krelian said.

Elly slightly smiled, "I am yours tonight."

Krelian bent down kissing her breasts again before reaching her lips.

Elly slightly moved her legs around his hips as he pulled back.

"Close your eyes." Krelian said.

Elly did as asked.

She felt Krelian reach her arms above her head as he kissed her again.

Elly moaned as she suddenly felt something wrap around her wrists. Waiting for a second, she felt her arms being tied above her head.

"Open." Krelian said.

Elly did again as asked and slightly looked up trying to move her arms but her wrists were tied to the slab and above her head.

Elly smiled a little.

Krelian moved his member back into position as he thrust into her.

"Aaahh!" Elly cried out receiving more pleasure. Unable to move her hands heightened her sex drive.

"Ah…aah…aaaahhh." Elly cried out as Krelian bent down kissing her again.

He played with more with her breasts as their moistened bodies clung to each other.

Finally, for about another ten minutes Krelian kept holding himself back as Elly moaned louder and louder.

Gripping her thighs Krelian doubled her pace.

Elly gritted her teeth moaning, as she could not hold it any longer and released her orgasm, her body quivering from the release as her moans turned into a loud scream before smaller moans.

Krelian felt her orgasm and the tightness was too much for him as he quickly thrust up into her one more time and gave his own release.

Elly felt the warm semen being released into her body. Unable to move her arms and still in pleasure from her own orgasm she did not think about it at the time.

Krelian's groans kept on for a while while he released his seed into Elly's womb.

Krelian finally finished as he waited for a second before pulling out. A stray strand of semen still connecting the two for a minute before he collapsed on top of her, his head on her left breast.

Elly was panting as he reached up and untied her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Tomorrow I will release you." Krelian said coming back to his senses.

Elly just held him glad she could help him despite the shame of betrayal.

Tomorrow Krelian did as promised as he vanished into time, but his seed had been left behind, as it took hold in Elly's body. As Elly conceived her son from Krelian.


End file.
